The proposed research will address the questions of age-related differences in performance on memory tasks from two conceptually different perspectives: task dissociation and process dissociation. It will also attempt to establish associations between cognitive function sensitive to frontal lobe dysfunction and performance on selective memory tasks in a sample of healthy older adults.